These Walls
by Xyrena
Summary: Sango was worried for Miroku. She goes to check on him one day. What she found will haunt her forever.......COMPLETE FINALLY!
1. Default Chapter

These Walls  
  
Hi everyone! This is my first Inuyasha songfic. This is part one of two parts. I don't own Inuyasha or These Walls by Trapt.  
  
Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles  
  
"Houshi-Sama? Houshi-Sama! Where are you?" Sango called, looking around for any sign of the monk.  
  
She had been looking for Miroku for over 20 minutes, and still had no idea where he could have gone off to.  
  
"Probably off harassing some poor village girl." The tajiya muttered under her breath, walking down a non-used   
  
path in the woods.  
  
Every time i try  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before  
  
A few hours ago Miroku had been looking at his cursed hand. Clenching and unclenching it, as if in pain,  
  
which it probably was.  
  
No one else had notice this besides Sango. Inuyasha and Kagome were having another argument, when Inuyasha would not let Kagome go home for 3 days. And yet again Inuyasha lost and after being sat about 20 times, Kagome left.   
  
After Inuyasha left to go sulk in his tree, Miroku got up and left, saying he was going for a walk. Keade and Shippo had just   
  
glanced at each other and went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing.  
  
I can't escape walking through these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
  
Sango on the other hand was pondering over the fact that the Hentai had not tried to grope her in a few days. Not that   
  
she was complaining, mind you, she was just curious about it.  
  
After mulling over that for a couple hours, Sango decided she would talk with the monk later.   
  
After the sun had gone down and Miroku still had not returned, Sango became worried, even though she   
  
would never tell him that.   
  
And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead better move along  
  
She told the Keade and Shippo that she was going to go for walk and walked out of the hut. Had she glanced back   
  
she might have caught the knowing looks Shippo and Keade shared.  
  
  
  
And now here she was, still looking for Miroku. He wasn't in the village, she already checked. He wasn't by the well,   
  
that's where Inuyasha was. So, she decided to check the surrounding forests.   
  
  
  
The exterminator paused when she heard some rustling and grunting, in the clearing up ahead of her. Thinking it was someone   
  
being attacked by a demon, the tajiya ran to go check it out.   
  
Like clockwork  
  
I commit the crime  
  
I pretend to be   
  
When Sango got there, she gasped in horror.   
  
What she saw was not what she had expected at all.  
  
Everything they like  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before  
  
To be continued.............. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of THESE WALLS  
  
By Dark Demonic Moon Wolf  
  
Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update this, I just had no inspiration to write it. But I finally got it done, so I'm really sorry if you think it sucks, cause I kinda think it does too. ;p Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewd, Thank you! Espically Inuficcrzy! You are one of my favorite authors and I was sooooooo happy when I saw that you reveiwed for this story! So Thank you again!  
  
On with the fic!

Don't own Inuyasha or the song These Walls by Trapt**_Like clockwork  
  
I commit the crime  
  
I pretend to be_**When Sango got there, she gasped in horror.   
  
What she saw was not what she had expected at all.**_Everything they like  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before_**On the ground, in the middle of the clearing was Miroku.  
  
Eyes closed.  
  
Sweating.  
  
And writhing.  
  
In...  
  
Pain?**_I can't escape walking through these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
_**Miroku was lying on his side, facing towards her. His eyes were still shut tight, and his jaw was clenched.  
  
Sango dashed over to him, worry and concern plainly written in her entire being. Crouching next to him, Sango turned him on to his back. She layed her cool hand on his sweaty brow, gently brushing back his bangs.  
  
"He's burning up..."**_And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead better move along  
_**Sango looked him over. Miroku was curling in on himself. His left hand holding his cursed right hand.  
  
"Miroku. Miroku, wake up please!" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Sango?..."**_And I trade everything for this  
  
And I trade everything for this  
  
Sango gave him a little smile.  
_**"Yes, Miroku. It's me. What is wrong? Tell me how to help you. Please Miroku!"  
  
Miroku looked into her anguished filled chocolate brown eyes. He looked away from her, unable to look at her with what he said next.  
  
"There is nothing you can do. Just leave..."**_Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
  
Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
_**Sango looked at him in desbelieve and hurt. Miroku clenched his hand into a tighter fist and gritted his teeth.  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"Dammit Miroku! Why won't you let me help you!? Why are you trying to push me away? I want to help you! I need to help you! Please..."  
  
Sango admitted, tears glistening in her beautiful eyes.**_I won't lose my place in line  
  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time  
_**Miroku stared, shocked at what she just admitted to him in a vague way. His pain momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Sango......"  
  
Sango's eyes pleaded with him to let her help him. She loved him to much to lose him, even if he didn't know.  
  
"Miroku, please....."**_I won't lose my place in line  
  
I've been here too long and I've spent too much time  
_**Miroku closed his eyes for a moment, then gazed at her. Her, the woman he has loved since the moment he met her, 3 years ago. The strongest, couragous, most beautiful young woman he has ever met. And believe me, he has met ALOT of them.  
  
But he couldn't tell her he loved her.   
  
He didn't want to leave her with a broken heart after he was sucked in by his wind tunnel.   
  
And he knew he would be sucked in.  
  
They waited to long, his time was coming to an end, he could feel it.**_Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles  
_**Everyday, the Kazzana became more and more unbearable. It was pure luck he had lasted this long, but he couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
That's why he left earlier, so he could go and die alone. As he was walking to go as far away from the village as he could, his hand started to hurt bad. Real bad. So bad that he couldn't go on anymore, he colapsed right were he was.  
  
It was time. Time for him to go.**_Every time I try  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before_**He needed to get Sango away from here. Far away. And now.  
  
"Sango, you must leave. Please, just go now."   
  
Sango shook her head no. "I'm not leaveing you alone Miroku. Not when you need me. Just please tell me what I need to do!"  
  
Miroku's features softened. Slowly he reached a shaking hand up and cupped her cheek. "Sango, there is nothing you can do to help me. It's time. My time in this life is over."**_I can't escape walking through these halls  
  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
_**Sango's gasped, tears shining in her eyes, covering his hand with her own. And slowly, one by one, they started falling from her beautiful eyes. Miroku wiped a few away with his thumb.  
  
"My dear Sango, tears do not suit you. You were never ment to cry, espically for someone like me. Now please go." Miroku told her as he dropped his hand from her face._**And no lines begging me to cross  
  
Only straight ahead better move along  
**_"Miroku..." Sango couldn't leave him. She now understood everything, why he came out here. But she didn't want to leave him. Ever. She wantd to stay with him, even if that meant being sucked in as well. A cry of pain brought Sango out of her thoughts.  
  
Miroku started writhing around in pain again, clutching his cursed hand again. "Miroku!"**_And I trade everything for this  
  
And I trade everything for this  
_**He cracked open his eyes alittle, "Sango please leave!" The Kazzana was growing.  
  
Sango threw herself on top of him and held onto him for dear life. "No, Miroku, I will not leave you to die!"**_Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
_**"Sango, I don't want you to get hurt! GO!" Miroku screamed in pain again, with Sango crying on top of him.  
  
"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!"**_Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
_**The Kazzana started to get even bigger, Miroku's whole hand was almost gone. Seeing it that way made Sango cry even more. Within moments it sucked in Miroku's holy prayer beads and then started to suck everything in around them. Trees, bushes, grass, dirt, anything within a 20 foot radius.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes, tears shinning in them, and looked at Sango, who looked back at him. "Sango, I love you. Always and forever."**_Why do I read the writing on the wall?  
_**With tears still running from her own eyes, Sango said. "I love you too, Miroku. Always and forever." They kissed, a kiss full of love, longing and regret. A kiss they would never forget, in the after life and next.  
  
Then they were both sucked in by the Kazzana.**_Why do I read the writing on the wall......wall......wall.......?_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

The End


End file.
